dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Brief Chance for Victory
に の ！！あの を て… |Rōmaji title = Gohan ni Isshun no Shōki!! Ano Makyō-sei o Ute… |Literal title = Gohan's Brief Chance for Victory!! Destroy Planet Makyō… |Number = 116 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = November 13, 1991 |English Airdate = May 27, 2000 |Previous = The World Awakens |Next = Krillin's Proposal }} に の ！！あの を て…|Gohan ni Isshun no Shōki!! Ano Makyō-sei o Ute…| lit. "Gohan's Brief Chance for Victory!! Destroy Planet Makyō…"}} is the ninth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred sixteenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 13, 1991. Its original American airdate was May 27, 2000. Summary This episode begins with Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo facing off against the immortal Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. suddenly reopens the Dead Zone. Rocks and dirt start to rise into the portal. Gohan manages to hold up a shield. Meanwhile, Kami and Mr. Popo are not having much luck themselves. The four former Guardians of the Earth are preventing him from saving the world. Kami is holding on by a thread! Garlic Jr. says that he will absorb the whole sanctuary with the portal. Piccolo then discovers the source of Garlic Jr.'s energy, the Makyo Star. Piccolo tells Gohan to aim for the star but Gohan will not let go of the shield. Kami is not having much luck until Mr. Popo tells the former Guardians that the Earth will be destroyed unless Kami is set free. They realize what they have done the warp Kami and Mr. Popo to Kami’s sanctuary. When they arrive they quickly grab on to a sturdy rock. Piccolo and Krillin escape the shield so that Gohan does not have to protect them. Gohan lets go of the shield and launches his Golden Dome Attack at the Makyo star, completely destroying it. Having lost all his power, Garlic Jr. shrinks back to his normal size, much to his horror, and falls into his own Dead Zone, this time permanently. This time they did not even need Goku to destroy a powerful enemy. The next scene shows Vegeta in a Capsule Corp. space pod in space, stating his desire to fight Goku, and becoming a Super Saiyan. Piccolo extends his feelings to Gohan and tells him how proud he is of him. Gohan then passes out, Piccolo catches him before Gohan hits the ground and lays him in his lap. Krillin is worried, but Piccolo tells him that Gohan is just exhausted and needs some rest. Major Events *Garlic Jr. is sucked back into the Dead Zone. *The Makyo Star is destroyed by Gohan, leaving Garlic Jr. trapped in there for good. Battles *Super Garlic Jr. vs. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Kame House **Goku's House *Makyo Star Objects *Car Transformations *Gigantification Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Dead Zone (soundtrack)" - When Garlic Jr. is trying to suck Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo into the Dead Zone. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 116 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 116 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan Destrói o Planeta Maligno fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 116 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z